


Haiku-Frakkery

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Chains, Coercion, Community: bsg_kink, Cunnilingus, Death, Desk Sex, Drinking, Eye Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frakking, Gen, Haiku, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Infidelity, Kissing, Lapdance, Marriage, Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, RPF, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, my brain decided to think in haiku.  </p><p>It was very frustrating, but also somewhat amusing.  </p><p>Since then, my mind spits out another one every so often.  </p><p>So, just for posterity, here they are, one per "chapter" since they're not all the same pairing. ETA: Or even the same TV show.</p><p>That's all.  Just haiku.  If there's no name in it, you can pretend it's about anybody you want.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soothe

His uniform chafes

He is out of boxer briefs

Kara soothes his hurts


	2. Dead

He falls to his knees

The Cylons were successful

She dies in his arms


	3. Drawn

They’re drawn together

As if made for each other

They can’t stay away


	4. Perfect

She’s got perfect breasts

She says put your fingers there

Cries ring through the night


	5. Top

She is on top when

Galactica jumps away

It is a wild ride


	6. Supple

Her tongue is supple

Kara goes down on command

Lee shouts his release


	7. Smooth

Helo goes down smooth

Like fine Picon Whiskey and

She always comes first


	8. Healthy

She reminds herself

Masturbation is healthy

She comes without sound


	9. Best

She is on her knees

Kara gives the best blowjobs

Sweet Lords of Kobol!


	10. Bliss

He is on his knees

It’s Kara’s own private bliss

He tongues her clit hard


	11. Morale

It’s good for morale

It makes everyone talk

Eye-frakking is fun


	12. Supplication

He falls to his knees

in supplication; she says

Put your fingers there


	13. Afraid

Leoben’s afraid

Her body’s in the Viper

He runs from Kara


	14. Touching

Sweet Aphrodite

Together they pledge their love

They can’t stop touching


	15. Alive

She fraks like she flies

Dangerous and out of bounds

It proves she’s alive


	16. Boots

Boots outside the hatch

Lee is refusing to frak

Today, Lee's the girl


	17. Fight

Kara screams at him

Why do you fight me on this

He can't answer that


	18. Bodies

He never stays gone

How many bodies are there

Kara kills him again


	19. Kacey

Kara cries at night

No one knows her secret pain

Kacey isn't hers


	20. Blackbird

Kara says to him

Help me christen the Blackbird

He pulls her in tight


	21. Cold

She says to herself

Gods, this shower water's cold

New Caprica sucks


	22. Burned

Kara's hands are burned

Frustration is killing her

She can't touch herself


	23. Why

She can't stop thinking

Zak Adama's a student

Why did I do that?


	24. Demands

They need more supplies

He demands Kara submit

She hates him for it


	25. Name

Dee doesn't want to

Give up the Adama name

She leaves anyway


	26. Hand

Her father-in-law

Holds her hand; she doesn't cry

Zak's being buried


	27. Overwhelmed

Sharon's a Cylon

Agathon is overwhelmed

Glad to see Kara


	28. Love

The thought scares Kara

She doesn't love Leoben

He insists she will


	29. Agenda

Shut up now, she says

Frakking is the agenda

Their hands roam freely


	30. Skin

She'll always deny

He has power over her

Gets under her skin


	31. Danger

Biggest danger is

Radiation poisoning

All of them could die


	32. Shout

They shout to the night

Together they pledge their love

Christen the cabin


	33. Bet

She hates to lose but

Frak is her favorite word

She can't stop herself


	34. Destiny

It is Kara's life

She loves to fly, frak and fight

Destiny be damned


	35. Want

It's his round of drinks

He reaches in his pocket

Pulls out her panties

 

He shouldn't want her

She won't let him answer no

His wife is at home

 

Tequila does this

Temptation, unbearable

Resistance, pointless

 

He always regrets

Despite his best intentions

He buckles under

 

Her mouth is on his

His fingers under her skirt

Her hand on his cock

 

Her kisses burn him

She stiffens in ecstasy

He comes soon after

 

He loves her madly

He hates himself for cheating

He should stop drinking


	36. Scarred

His shoulders are scarred  
Frakking her can be painful  
She bites when she comes


	37. Paint

Paint slides down the wall

Kara stills when he hugs her

Is it hot in here?


	38. Sexting

The message intrigues.

He receives it by mistake.

First date on Friday?

 

Let's make it special.

Chains, choking, satisfaction.

Sounds like fun to him!

 

How can he meet her?

Hacking skills get an address.

Should he just show up?


	39. Awake

Sam's not quite awake  
Slept with Lee last night, he hears  
No marriage today


	40. Why Buy the Cow When You Have a BFF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: theme - scarcity, Lee/Siobhan, common sense

Lee frakked a hooker.

He should have gone to Kara.

Lee's an idiot.


	41. Debrief

"Debrief in thirty.

My office," he snaps at her.

She is there early.

 

'This what you wanted?"

His mind boggles as he looks.

Kara is naked.

 

She's a fantasy,

lying across that big desk

in the CAG's office.

 

"About that debrief,"

she leans forward with a smirk.

"I got a head start."

 

"Welcome back, Captain.

I thought you were dead," he says.

They frak on the desk.


	42. Sorrow

Kacey broke her heart.  
Kara is devastated.  
No one notices.


	43. Devious

Ichabod’s charming,  
his manners impeccable.  
He sneaks into hearts.


	44. Another Demerit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Helo, late for class (plausiblyremote)

Kara kisses me.  
I lose myself, forget time.  
One more demerit.

She makes up for it.  
Lets me win at strip triad.  
Gives me a lap dance.

Her hands are callused.  
Her lips on my cock. Suck. Swirl.  
Gods, she’s good at this!


	45. Alternate Use

Kara never stops.  
Find something better to do.  
It won't suck itself.


End file.
